


Get In Girls, We're Going Questing

by MagicalMilly



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Mark of Mastery (Kingdom Hearts), Parental Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Roadtrip, Snippets, celsius airship, dresspheres, full of innocent and fluffy gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: It's time for Namine, Xion, and Kairi to take their Mark of Mastery Exam. So, Aqua has them do a tour of the worlds, removing the heartless they find and overall making sure the peace is kept.How do they do this trip? On the Celsius with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.Everyone is gay, everyone is happy, everyone is having a good time.
Relationships: Aqua/Yuna, Kairi/Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Paine/Rikku (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Get In Girls, We're Going Questing

“Are you three sure that you’re ready?”

Aqua stood in front of the three girls ahead of her, hands on her hips. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes as she watched them squirm.

Namine, Kairi, and Xion stood in front of the imposing woman, trying their best not to let their nerves show, and failing miserably.

Aqua allowed herself to smirk for a moment at their nerves before sighing. “Come on. It’ll be fine. We’re just going to visit the worlds to check up on them and remove some heartless.”

“But it’s our Mark of Mastery Exam!” Xion burst out. 

“True… but, I mean, Sora somehow could do it.” Kairi threw her arms over her head casually.

“If Sora and Riku could do it….” Namine quietly added. 

“And!” Aqua leaned back toward them, “They did it without help. Don’t forget,” she pointed, “I’m going to be going along with you.”

The three girls' shoulders relaxed once more.

“Not like Mr. Yensid, who I think is one with his chair.” Kairi muttered.

Namine and Xion froze for a moment and then started giggling.

Aqua smiled, “Now, I can neither confirm nor deny that rumor.” She winked at them and then gestured to the airship behind them.

The _Celsius_ stood stalwartly behind Aqua, black flames stark against the bright red exterior.

“Um… Master Aqua… ma’am…” Namine bit her lip.

Aqua softly smiled and lowered herself to Namine’s height. “None of that formality stuff now. I know you’ve had too much of that.”

“Okay. Um.. Aqua?”

“Yes?”

“Where did you get this airship?”

“Yeah! It’s not really... “ Xion cut in.

“It’s not your style at all!” Kairi finished.

Aqua glanced behind her at the imposing ship. “You’re right. It is not. _At all._ ” She sighed before turning back to them. “I usually travel in a different way. But, it won’t be helpful for going in groups. So, I borrowed this from a friend.”

“Who?”

Almost as if as an answer to their questions, the entrance to the ship opened up and three girls walked down the ramp.

“Aqua!!!” A blonde girl waved excitedly from a distance. Her arm was hooked through the grey haired girl next to her. “Aqua! Are those the girls? Hi, girls!”

Aqua gave a small smile and hid a tiny sigh as she nodded to the blonde, “Yes, Rikku. These are the girls.” She turned back to the three who were staring wide eyed, “Namine, Xion, Kairi… meet Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.”

Kairi looked a little shocked at the newcomers while Xion and Namine looked on curiously.

“Wait…” Kairi narrowed her eyes. “I thought you guys were fairies.”

“Not that type of fairy.” Paine rolled her eyes.

Yuna gave a small laugh, “She’s not wrong though.”

Now it was Xion’s turn to look quizzically at the other adults, “But… you don’t look like Tink at all.” she bit her lip.

Paine rolled her eyes again.

“Be nice.” Yuna hissed at Paine before turning to Kairi. “We were fairies last time we saw you at Radiant Garden, weren’t we?”

“That was a weird time!” Rikku chimed in.

“Yeah.”

“I miss being able to fly though…” Rikku scrunched her face up. “It was so much easier to do my hair when I could just fly upside down.”

“It did make fighting easier…. But so does being full sized.” Paine muttered.

“Anyways.” Yuna cut through the side conversation, “We were fairies because our world was lost. And, even though the worlds were restored… our world is… different... so, we weren’t restored until we found it!”

“How can your world be different?” Xion questioned.

This time, Aqua put a hand on Xion’s shoulder to answer. “Remember Monstro? Or Traverse Town? Worlds are strange things that have different rules.”

“Like how the other Twilight Town had rules separate to the original Twilight Town? Or how the World that Never Was interacted with every other world?” Namine wringed her hands.

“Exactly like that!” Aqua clapped her hands together.

Rikku started shimmying back and forth in barely contained excitement. “Yeah! And this is _our_ world!” She jumped and held her hands out in presentation to the _Celsius_. 

“A ship?” Kairi side eyed the _Celsius._

“A ship.” Paine nodded.

“How?” Xion was still confused.

“We spent years flying on this ship, all over the place. Searching for our lost friends and trying to find ourselves after everything that happened to us….” Yuna stared off wistfully. “That, well, after a while… it just became our home!” She ended cheeringly.

“C’mon! I wanna show you your rooms!” Rikku grabbed Paine once more and ran up the ramp to the ship.

“Hurry.” Paine added.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Yuna fistpumped and went to follow her friends.

Aqua sighed once more before turning to the three girls. “You see, worlds are more than just pieces of land. And hearts have the ability to make the things important to us more than they would seem.” She smiled at the ship. “I think you three in particular would understand that better than anyone else. So, what better way to travel than in a ship loved so much that it became a whole world?” She winked at them and made her way up the ramp.

“What do you think she meant by ‘you three in particular?’” Kairi furrowed her brow before looking to the others.

“Well…” Namine clasped her hands, “Xion and I shouldn’t exist. But because someone wanted us to be here, we do. And… well… you helped make that possible.”

Xion bit her lip for a moment before grabbing her things and heading towards the ship. Namine nodded and followed suit.

“Hey! Wait up!” Kairi glared before chasing after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one:
> 
> No one at all:
> 
> Me: Let’s write a kh/ffx2 crossover. Ignoring all of my other fics I have yet to update. And have some soft gay in here.
> 
> So, hi. Welcome to my lesbian roadtrip fic of Xion, Namine, and Kairi taking their MoM test under Master Aqua. 
> 
> I wrote this because 1) I wanted to. 2) I’ve been in a little bit of a funk, and just wanted to write something so I would get back into the swing. I’m not planning on this being a deep deep story, but like a somewhat linear snippet fest where they are innocently gay and everyone is happy. And they gain dresspheres and outfits based on the worlds they go to. It’ll be great.
> 
> Pairings will be: Rikku/Paine, Yuna/Aqua, Namine/Xion/Kairi in a happy undefined innocent circle of being gay and best friends. 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any ideas for world to class line ups or anything like that!


End file.
